one kiss one gift one night
by DogDemonsRock5
Summary: it's yaoi so read it, unless you dont like yaoi.


Title- One kiss one gift one night

Author- DogDemonsRock5

Pairings- Ichigo/Ishida Orihime/Rukia

Rated- um...I guess Pg 13 (Language,sexual relationships,etc.)

Content- Humor, sexuality

Owner- Does it look like I own Bleach!? If I did the world may fall apart

One Kiss...One Gift...One Night...

The boy was confused for a moment. The other boy pushed him against the wall. His head came closer;  
his heart raced.....feeling the soft touch of lips...pressing on his own....

" I don't get. Why cant you just tell him how you feel?". Rukia asked.

" C'mon. You should know how hard that is." Ichigo said.

" Well in this book I was just reading, It was really easy to just say it. Not to mention the beautifully detailed illustrations of two boys..."

" Ok! I get it, and have you been hiding porn somewhere?"

There was a paused silence.

" Of course not! Why would I do that?"

"Well then why'd you have to think about it?!"

" No reason..."

" That's it! No more manga for a month!" Ichigo said intensively.

He held his head down for a moment.

" You think he notices me enough?"

He sounded a bit depressed. Rukia smiled.

" Of course he does. You have qualities that not many boys have. And as for all of us, haven't we been helping each other from the beginning? Fighting alongside one another? Supporting each other?"

Rukia waited for an answer.

" I guess... Well yeah, your'e right."

" I know I'm right. Just talk to him and tell him..."

" Yeah, but we're both..."

" So what if your the same gender? What difference does that make?"

Ichigo looked up at her.

" It doesn't matter whether or not your'e boy or girl. It's the qualities and personality you find in someone that makes you want to like them."

" ...Rukia..."

" And going onto a different subject, I want you to take me to the mall tomorrow!"

" What!?"

" Please!"

" Can't you go by yourself?"

" I'll get lonely..."

" What about Inoue-san?"

"Hmmm... No. Just us pleeeeease ?"

She held her chin up. Sparkles were in her eyes. Her hands put together.

" You can try your puppy face! But there's no way I'm going to..."

... ... ... ...

" I can't believe I let you drag me here." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

Rukia heard, but she ignored him.

" Ooooo! Look at this! Look at this!"

She ran to a shelf just outside a candy store. On the shelf stood a Dark Chocolate Bunny in a box.

" Will you get it for me?"

" Fine, sure, whatever. Lets just leave now."

" Aww. What's the rush?"

" You know how I am in places like this"

"Ok, but there is a real reason why I wanted to come with you."

" Well? What is it?"

She held a thumbs up.

" We are going to buy him a gift!"

'_Him'_, Ichigo thought to himself.

" Huh?! N..no! No way!"

" But it's a great start!"

" Shut up!"

They paused. People stopped to see if the arguing would continue. Finally Rukia spoke out.

" We look awfully silly arguing in public like this."

Ichigo nodded.

" Here, just follow me"

Ichigo didn't want to start another fight, so he walked along her footsteps. It wasn't much longer till one of them spoke.

" Oi. Where are you dragging me now...?"

" Here it is! I think."

They looked up at the store sign. "_Craft Plus_"

"Why are we at an arts and crafts store?"

Rukia looked at him.

" What? You mean you don't know what he likes?"

" Um..."

The strawberry was dumb-founded. They walked down Isles and looked on different shelves.

" Oh! How about this?"

Rukia seemed quite pleased with herself. She held a box up to Ichigo's face. It had a pretty pattern on it and was just about the size of her hand.

" What's it supposed to be?"

He took the box and opened it to see what was inside.

" See? Isn't it neat?"

Ichigo actually looked interested. Inside of the box was an assortment of different threads and needles.

" Well?"

" Mmmm... Ok I'll get it.". He blushed a little.

" Yay!" Rukia was thrilled to hear those words.

" Lets just go now."

" OK!"

... ... ... ...

The bell rang, and class had just begun.

'_Let's get this over with'_. Ichigo thought to himself.

Throughout class all he did was wonder what he would say.

'_Would he say" I like you too."?Would he hate me? Would he just turn his head and walk away? Or...would he kiss...?'_

After class, Ichigo walked to his desk.

" Oi...Ishi..."

" Ichiiiiigoooooo!"

Ichigo felt a body on his. It was Keigo Asano ( That moron.)

" Get the hell off of me!" Ichigo got furious.

He held him up and through him on the ground.

" That's no way to treat a friend!"

" Maybe if you didn't jump on me, it wouldn't have happened!"

" Hmph! Be that way. Mizuuuuuuriooo!"

Keigo walked towards Mizurio, shouting out nonsense about Ichigo.

" What is it Kurosaki?"

Ichigo drew his attention back on the person he started with.

"Umm... Here, just take it."

He put his hand in his pocket and slipped out a colorful box and put it on his desk,then  
walked away. The boy stared at the box. Glittered and wrapped with ribbons.( Rukia  
had fun wrapping it the night before)

... ... ... ...

After school, the boy met Ichigo outside.

" Kurosaki."

Ichigo stopped and looked at him.

" That gift..."

" The gift was all Rukia's idea. And I wanted to tell you..." Ichigo scratched  
his head.

" Tell me what?"

Instead of responding, Ichigo walked to him pushing him against the school wall.

" I just wanted to say that I..."

Now the boy was confused. As the blonde strawberry's head crept towards him; his heart raced. Without thinking, Ichigo pressed his lips against his. After that he held him.

" What was that...for?..."

" I'm sorry, but I really can't help it"

"Huh?..."

" I really like you Ishida" Uryu paused.

" I..."

" What? Are you okay with me holding you like this?"

" Ye...yeah, I'm okay with it."

" Great to hear, I was really nervous." Ichigo released his grip.

" Uh...Kurosaki. Do you wanna come to my house later?..."

Ichigo was way too excited to show his emotion.

" Sure, where do you live?"

" I'll let you follow my reitsu"

'_...Dammit! He knows I'm not good at that!_'

Ichigo thought he might not ever find his house. Uryu walked away.

... ...

" Good for you!" Rukia exclaimed.

She sat on Ichigo's bed while munching on that mouth watering Dark Chocolate Bunny.

" Hope you have fun."

' _Fun_?' The way she said that.

" I told you no manga. Are you still reading?"

" Noooooo..."

" Another sarcastic gesture?"

Two long moments of silenced passed before Ichigo snapped.

" You!..."

" Ichi-niiiii!" They heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

" Closet!"

" Right!"

Rukia hopped into the closet. Yuzu walked in.

" Ichi-nii it's time for dinner."

" I'll be right down."

Yuzu walked down stairs.

" Are you leaving after dinner?" Rukia peeked her head out.

" Yeah..."

Rukia looked at him.

" Don't be so nervous. It'll be fine."

" Yeah,thanks Rukia." Ichigo left the room.

" Have fun..." She crept back inside.

Ichigo ran downstairs; too bad dinner wasn't the only thing coming his way. One good kick sent him flying to the other side of the room.

" Delinquent! Late again! What makes you so late?!"

" Ahh! Who the hell kicks their own son when he's defenseless like that!?"

" Well think next time you decide to show up late!"

Arguing wasn't enough. Instead it turned into a fist fight.

" Please you two, stop fighting." Yuzu was worried, but Karin thought differently.

" Ah. Just leave 'em Yuzu"

" But..."

" It happens everyday."

" Yeah, but shouldn't we stop them?"

" Nah, they can settle it on their own. Sit down and eat."

This time Ishin-went flying.

" Enough! Just let me eat my dinner in peace!"

Ichigo somehow managed to get to the table. They all sat down and began eating.

" So you're going somewhere after this?" Karin looked at him.

" Just a friends house. Nothing special."

" Well it's not everyday we see you out like that. Normally you'd stay in your room and study or something."

" Karin! The boy is 15. He can occupy himself almost anyway he wants to."

" Hm. Weird, coming from the guy who gives him his daily kick."

" Okay, enough." Ichigo interrupted. Yuzu sat there watching. They had finished  
eating.

" Thanks Yuzu. I'm leaving now." Ichigo slipped his shoes and jacket on. The door  
creaked behind him.

... ... ... ...

Ichigo walked on the sidewalk.

" His reitsu huh? Dammit! Why make it difficult?"

He tried to concentrate, but what he felt was not the the Quincy's presence, but a hollow's.

" Damn! At a time like this!" His soul badge went off.

" I can't leave my body for too long, so I better make this quick." He ran towards the hollow, and right before he could pull out his Zanpakutou, a ray of blinding blue light bashed through the monster's head; it disintegrated. Ichigo turned in all directions till he saw the reflections of the figure's eyes.

"Ah. It's you!"

The figure came under a street light.

" I felt the presence of a hollow, so I came." Uryu looked at him.

" I...I did'nt need your help. I could have done that on my own."

" Yeah, but at least you don't have to follow my reitsu anymore. Just follow me."

" Fine..."

Ichigo went back into his body. He seemed quite relieved. Now he can't get lost.

... ... ... ...

At least his room was normal. Ichigo thought of maybe ruffles or something. But no, it was just like any average teenager's room.(Maybe a bit neater than most though). He didn't complain. He just closed the door behind him.

" Oi, Ishida."

Uryu looked at him.

" Yeah?"

Ichigo walked to him.

" You've probably figured it out by now, but I _really do_ like you."

" That kiss gave me the hint."

Ichigo smiled.

" Well... do you like me back?"

" Depends... would you kiss me again if I said yes?"

" ...Probably, yeah."

" Well then, yes."

They both blushed a bit. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him. Uryu felt a gentle kiss on his lips. Soon enough, the kiss became more passionate and tongues fought for dominance. Yeah, they made out...for a while.

... ... ... ...

" Hmmm... I wonder how far Ichigo's gotten?" Rukia said to herself.

" It's awfully boring, and very lonely. And where has Kon been? I haven't seen him recently."

She had an idea. She opened up Ichigo's window and jumped out...

_Knock Knock Knock_. Orihime opened the door.

" Huh? Oh! Kuchiki-san it's you."

" Oi! Can I come in?"

" Sure!"

They sat at her table.

" So what are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

" I was lonely."

" Lonely? Isn't Kurosaki-kun there with you?"

" No, not tonight."

" Really? Well then...I was just about to make Ramen with Wasabe, pickles, and mustard! Want some?"

Rukia was in gag and refused in polite protest.

" Err...No thanks, I already ate."

" Oh. Ok then!"

They stared at each other.

" So where is Kurosaki-kun anyway?"

" Oh...um... he's at..."

" His Boyfriend's house!" A voice interrupted.

'_Wait, I know that voice_.' Rukia turned around only to see a stuffed lion. It was leapt onto Orihime.

" At last! Reunited with the valley of..." Rukia ripped him off of her.

" What the hell are you doing here?!" Rukia yelled while squeezing him.

" M..my stuffing!"

" Answer me!" She held him up to her face.

" All I did was follow your reitsu!"

" Ok then tell me, what gives you the idea of Ichigo having a boyfriend?"

" I live in his closet! You think I can't hear?"

" Wait! I live in his closet too! So why haven't I seen you?"

" I'm silent...Ninja!"

" Shut up!"

She threw him on the ground and stomped on him.

" Who gives you the right to eavesdrop on someone's conversation?!" She continued.

" Hold on..." Orihime sounded confused.

" Boyfriend? But who...?"

" The Quincy!"

" Kon!" Rukia stomped so hard he couldn't say another word.

" Ishida-kun? I never knew he had feelings for him." She seemed a bit upset. Rukia smiled.

" Well then..." She crept up towards her." How about we have some  
fun?"

" Huh? You mean like a sleep over?"

" Even better." Rukia kissed her.

... ...

They fell on the bed behind Uryu.

" Ah. Kurosaki you're heavy."

" Ishida...." Ichigo slipped his hand up his shirt.

" Jeez your freezing! What are you...?".

One by one the buttons on his shirt snapped off. Ichigo went up his chest in a very suggestive manner.

'_Dammit. I can tell where this is going'_. Uryu thought.

" Kuro..."

" Like I told you before, I really can't help myself. It's you're fault for being cute."

' _Cute?' _Uryu took that into consideration.

" How can you call a guy cute?"

" Easily, it's true."

Uryu's face flushed. Instead of going up, this time Ichigo went  
down.

" W...wait a sec..." Ichigo ignored him, snapping off his belt buckle.

" Wai...!"

" What?! Doesn't it feel good?"

" It's just..."

" Just nothing! Don't complain."

Ichigo sat up and took his shirt off, followed by the unzipping of his pants. Ichigo went below him.  
While giving a blow-job, he can here the moans of pleasure slip from Uryu's lips. This had caught his attention.

" I can't believe how much hotter you sound like this, Uryu."

" Shut...up...haa!"

Ichigo lifted his legs and spread them over his shoulders. Ichigo didn't hesitate for a second, he knew what they both wanted. He thrusted into Uryu, which made him gasp with a quick and sharp intake of air. Ichigo heard his cries that silently escaped his mouth and captured every sound while claiming it as ' Ichigo's Property'

Only one thought crossed Uryu's mind.

' _Oh god, don't stop....'_

" It is nice out tonight.". Ichigo said in contempt. He laid on his side and wrapped his arm over Uryu.

" I guess. You really have a-lot of energy Ichigo."

They laid next to each other, smiling in their comfort. Ichigo especially in liking of hearing his lover call him by his first name.

' _Ichigo huh? I like the way that sounds._'

' What a night.' They both thought.

... ... ... ...

'_Heavy_.' Uryu opened his eyes.

'_Right, last night_.' He shook Ichigo.

" Oi! Wake up!"

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes.

" Your dad and sisters are probably wondering where you are."

" Yeah..."

Ichigo got dressed. He kissed Uryu on the cheek before he left. Uryu sat there in thought

.....................

" Where have you been?!"

Ishin glared at his son.

" It got late, so I slept there. Sorry."

" You're lucky I'm letting you slide. I won't go easy on you next time!"

Ichigo walked up stairs.

" Huh? Wait a minute... where's Rukia!?"

... ... ... ...

" Wow Kuchiki-san you're good at that." Orihime said cheerfully while laying next to Rukia.

" It's all thanks to manga!"

End


End file.
